Deke
Deke was a houseguest in big brother canada 6 and big brother coaches. He is best known for his violent tongue and vicious behavior. In big brother canada 6, Deke was seen as a major disliked houseguest around the house. He was targeted due to his social behavior and vicious attitude. After having several fallouts with numerous houseguests, he was nominated week 2 as a replacement nominee. And in an almost unanimous vote, the houseguests voted to evict him from the competition. He later competed in battlebacks and managed to beat Lily, but lost against Zebra officially evicting him in 20th place. Deke later returned for Big Brother Coaches. Entering the house, Deke wanted war since before he entered the game. As a coach Deke convinced his teammates or 'minions' as he liked to call them to do some devious and dirty work. After Emo won HOH on weeks 4 and 5, Deke convinced him to make some dangerous moves and go against the house entirely. Causing the much wanted eviction of ReaIz. Once the coaches entered, Deke stuck with what was left of his team. Ella being a sweet girl, Deke couldn't control her and because of this got her evicted. After Deke allied with Sea and Emo and latter Minish. They formed, the Violent Vibe. Deke being unable to win competitions, decided to play it strategically. After being hated by the rest of the house thanks to Ella's eviction. Deke found himself nominated on the instant eviction against Emo. He found himself blindsided by the house and his alliance being evicted almost unanimously. Deke then reuturned winning Jury comebacks and played more vicious than he did before. Seeing that Deke got Minish his ex-alliance member evicted. deke decided to lay low and stay quiet for once. This half worked as he was nominated on week 12.1. But survived thanks to him bullying Maddie enough causing her to walk. he was then nominated on part 2 of week 12.2 and hated by the Jury...officially got the boot and placed 4th out of 16 doing better this time around. Deke later returned for All-Stars being chosen by America. Deke was one of the few houseguests who wasn't seen as a threat but like usually was immediately disliked by the other houseguests. Because of being disliked and being partnered with comp beast Zeph. Deke didn't help much in challenges and was nominated casually. Being nominated week 2 and losing botb he was lucky to be saved with veto after. Being nominated again on week 4, he moved aside and let Zeph win botb for them but it annoyed Deke due to Zeph making him feel useless. when they were nominated again on week 6, Zeph won it and Deke was over him. After the duo twist ended and on the instant eviction Deke sent Young out of the house and thought he'd be in good hands with the other houseguests, it wasn't until week 11 where Deke wasn't chosen to be safe from ETR by Naxo, that he got the boot losing against Ika after he sent Slaylah home placing 5th. Deke later returned for Big Brother Legends. Deke entered the house knowing he'd be disliked from his past relationships and seeing many familiar and past enemies, Deke ddecided to let things play as they may and didn't get into with anyone this time. However being silent didn't help him much as he was nominated as a Do or Die nominee Day 1. Thinkint he'd be safe, he was evicted in a 9-6-2 vote over Bore and Ryan placing 20th. He later competed in BattleBacks against Ryan and won still having a shot to win. He then competed against Slaylah and lost against her which is ironic considering how he took her out in BBAS and placed 19th overall. Player History - Big Brother Canada 6 Competition History Category:20th place Category:5th place Category:4th place Category:Houseguests All-Stars Category:Houseguests Coaches Category:Houseguests Canada 6